The Microsequence Array Core Facility is located in the Baxter Biomedical Research Building, one block from the Brown Cancer Center. This facility contains an Affymetrix Genechip instrument which is available to all MT-COBRE members. Plans are underway for the development of a tissue array component of this facility as well. The Microsequence Array Facility is under the direction of Dr. Wolfgang Zacharias and has been fully operational for the past two years. It contains a full-time staff member who provides technical assistance in sample processing, hybridization and data analysis. The Microsequence Array Core has a close relationship with the Laser Capture Microscopy facility in the Department of Pathology and a newly established Tumor Bank in the Brown Cancer Center. This allows the preparation of samples with known pathologic characteristics and appropriate control specimens. Dr. Zacharias is available for assistance with experimental design and data analysis. As noted in the attached letter from Dr. Richard Clover, Dean of the School of Public Health and Informatics, an active recruitment is underway for a Chairman of the Department of Informatics and that person will provide data management and interpretation support. The Microsequence Array Core Facility will provide important support for each COBRE PI as they develop their projects.